The Musical Uproar
by DiveintoHeart
Summary: Namine and Roxas are two totally different people, Namine is quiet and enjoys the bright sunlight while Roxas is aggravated and is calmed by the darkness. The strange thing is, if you throw them in an odd situation about music, they'll find common ground. With this in mind, Roxas wants to start a rock band at school, so guess who goes for the lead singer and backup guitarist?
1. Chapter 1

The light, green grass tickled Namine's pale skin. The warm sunlight bathed every inch of her body and the sound of drifting cars was no longer a nuisance. These were the days Namine cherished, loved and prayed for. These days were rare in the middle of spring, but were gradually becoming more common. She never understood why her parents or sister hated to be out on days like these, so peaceful, so wonderful.

On the other side of town though, the grass browns and white marble buildings become worn brick houses. The road is tattered with tears and scars. Cars and bikes are lazily parked on front lawns. It is an organized chaos which reflects on its residents, one of them being Roxas, a bland windswept haired teen who has a strange obsession for loud music.

His family shouts and his temper is limited. He left the house with a manly scream and the slamming of the fly screen door. The first thing that gets to him is the sudden silence, then the almost blinding sun. He curses, but continues his walk. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets and his grey hoodie is drawn over his head. He found a special kind of solace in darkness, a solace which calmed him.

* * *

Namine's fantasy is broken by the sound of her mother's voice. She has come out from the white brick house, this time with minimal cursing at what damage the sun does to her eyes. She calls, trying to tame her own voice which she did well, Namine took notice of that.

"Nami, darling!" she calls "Can you come inside for a moment?"

Namine's eyes remain closed and her hands still behind her head.

"Why don't you come to me? This sunlight is glorious…" she teases, she knows how much her mother will bend and always loves to use that to her advantage. A muffled sound and footsteps indicate that she fallen for her tricks again and in a moment her mother is seated beside her.

"Now, Namine," her voice is smooth "we all know that your birthday is coming up soon, so what would you like for a birthday present?"

Namine takes a moment, she thinks about what possibilities she could take. She imagined herself in entire new attire, but it didn't seem like her. She saw herself with stacks of cookbooks, whisking and baking delicious miracles, but it too seemed foreign. Then she saw herself with her acoustic guitar, trying to strum of her favourite songs, but the sound didn't match the song had lost its soul. It was then she knew what she wanted.

"An electric guitar and an amplifier?" her mother seemed shocked and almost disgusted. Of course she would find that odd, Namine was always quiet and gentle, while her older sister, Kairi, was always socially active. An electric guitar was the other side's type, so why would Namine want this beastly instrument? Namine was a hardcore rock fan.

* * *

The further Roxas followed the road; the less and less it actually looked like a road. Most houses were replaced with empty plots, overgrowth or trees. The road became a thin layer of gravel and the shade of the trees gave enough darkness for him to take off his hoodie. Amongst the loitering trees a simple tin shack appeared. His destination was present.

"Hey Roxas!" a usually cheery voice chanted. From behind the shack a short, black haired girl came running. She wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans; the only thing creating contrast on her character was a white lily hair pin she wore religiously. The sight of her made Roxas' dark shroud quake away and smile write its way across his face.

"Family issues?" she said with a casual tone. Roxas could only respond with a simple nod.

"Well, I have already set up my drums and I think you left your guitar here. Wanna have a jam session?"

"Actually, that would be the best way to waste this afternoon" he smiled and then followed her to the back shed.

* * *

Namine was finally left alone again, her mother retreating to the sanctuary of the house. A warm breeze had picked up and left Namine rather sleepy. The chimes sang a simple beat and the birds seemed to mimic it.

_I wanna waste, in these, summer days._

_Watch the others, all fade away._

_Stress and anxiety all have been slain._

_But these moments don't matter,_

_Without you, I need you here._

It was a simple song that Namine remembers from a long time ago, she's not sure where it originated from, but it didn't seem to matter. Of course, the last two lines didn't matter to her, the days seemed perfectly fine without a lover or important someone. Namine wasn't ever one to fall in love; she found solace in the sunlight.

She could hear her mother distress her issues to her father, who simply replied with "If it's what she wants…" and "She is an individual after all, dear." Her father was always a laid back person, opposed to her mother who always had to have a systematic way of things, keep Kairi social, Namine soft and gentle and the bills paid. It never bothered Namine though, they still loved her.

The peaceful afternoon wasted time away and before she knew it, town became washed in a mix of dull oranges and ruby reds.

* * *

It was a miracle that the shed still stood after the loud music had finished. Neither Roxas or his friend, Xion, could sing, so the music was rather more loud crashes of the drum and even louder guitar strums. Xion fetched a bottle of water for the now sweaty teen.

"Man, I hope we can get that band together at school" Xion says, drinking mouthful after mouthful from her own water bottle. At their school, Roxas and she were trying to get permission to form a rock band under the musical curriculum and the music teacher was almost convinced. They real issue was finding other band members; no doubt they'd get amazing talents and also very crappy ones.

"We'll get it, after Mr Zexion is convinced, he'll fight for the option even if it means his life." Roxas was very trustworthy in the teacher.

"You're right, I'm stressing too much about this" Xion shrugged before being hailed to dinner.

"Woah! Roxas, it's like dusk!" The sky was now painted with burning oranges and soft reds.

"Oh man!" Roxas dashed out of the shed and out onto the gravel pathway "See you tomorrow at school, Xion!" he called before leaving the girl to her own family.

Roxas came into the house with a rushed pace, he knew his parents would be curious, if not infuriated, at his absence. But when he searched around, they weren't around, neither was his almost identical younger brother, Ven. They had left him on another night out to the smoky club. Roxas could only imagine what pain Ven would be going through. He investigated the pantry for an easy meal he could prepare.

* * *

**Hiyas! Welcome back to another creation from the mind of DiveintoHeart! :D So good to see you here! For this story I will be trying a few new things, so hold on tight for the awesomeness that will follow!**


	2. The Music Begins!

"Right, I asked the school board" a blue haired teacher explained "and they said that you could start a band under the school's name. They still seemed sceptical though, but that's your problem now." Roxas and Xion left the music room with smiles engraved onto their faces. Those were the words they wanted to hear and now came the fun part, finding another guitarist and a vocalist. Possibly a bassist, but it was out of the picture at the moment. It didn't take long for Xion to infiltrate flyers into everyone's lockers and hands, auditions Friday at lunchtime. This was the chatter of the Wednesday lunchtime chatter, which is exactly what Roxas and Xion wanted: publicity.

* * *

"So this new band, do you think they'll play pop?"

"I heard they argued directly with the school board!"

"I think I might go try out."

This was the only talk of the day as mysterious posters with glorified rock symbols on them had made their way around the vast amount of students by recess and was the hot topic at lunch. Namine had one too, in her locker, after morning English. However it was hastily stolen by a boy who had thought she'd had no use for it. It didn't bother her; he must have been a fanatic for music. There were dozens posted around the school, in notice boards, book displays and even cracks in tables. They all said the same thing:

_New Band! Try out now! Bring our musical talents to the spotlight this Friday Lunchtime in the music room!_

Curiosity always got the better of Namine and she made a reminder for this Friday Lunchtime.

* * *

The disgusting clash of instruments made Roxas want to puke, besides the odd singer who could actually sing, there wasn't anyone worth keeping. Ear piercing screeches, out of place notes and chords and the constant macho feel that vibrated off of everyone put off Roxas and Xion. After their denial, most people had a fit and threw harsh comments around before leaving the room. So after pathetic performer after pathetic performer, it only made sense that he and Xion would burst out in laughter when a pale skinned, blonde haired, professionally dressed girl stepped into the room armed with a bright red electric guitar.

Namine didn't understand why the bright blue eyed boy and draggy black haired girl would laugh when she stepped in; she had a right to try out too didn't she? Wasn't this a fair game? After their laughs had reduced to mere giggles, the boy began to speak. He looked familiar.

"So, what's your name?" he started, putting his notepad on a table beside the chair he was only sitting on the top of.

"Namine Strife." she answered confidently, the girl turns her head and tries to hold back the harsh laughs. The boy finds no shame in showing his emotions, his lips a tight line.

"Well, um, Namine Strife," he said sarcastically "go ahead, blow us away!"

"Don't you want to know what I'll be doing?" she replied, somewhat puzzled.

"Nah, you'll be gone soon enough." He mocks as his friend slaps him on the arm making strange expressions.

With that, Namine started up the guitar. The opening riff worked perfectly, despite the lack of drums. Then the verse opened. Her voice, once soft and fragile, ripped open a can of rock and began a harsh ragged chorus, then verse then back to the chorus. A quick glance revealed that their eyes were now widened and the boy had his notepad again, writing aimless scribbles. The girl looked somewhat embarrassed. Namine flew into the guitar solo which lead into the bridge. She finished on a hard stop after a large pick up of chords, which emphasized the ending. The boy and girl were silent before the boy spoke.

"Well, thank you, Namine, I'll take some notes and we'll…" he glanced over at his friend for a moment "…contact you another day, I guess." And with that, Namine left with a polite wave.

It was absolutely impossible. A posh, polite girl left them speechless.

"Well, you did tell her to blow us away!" Xion joked with a weak voice. This didn't cause Roxas to even flinch.

"She had to have planned this, this isn't actually possible!" Roxas said, dashing out of the room following her as the bell rang.

"Planned? Well, the flyer came out on Wednesday and now it's Friday, so yes, I did plan to do that song." The girl, Namine, explained.

"Not that! The posh look, the polite wave! You had to be tricking us from the start! Surely you had planned to make us look like idiots!" he shouted at her, which didn't seem to startle her.

"No, that would be rude." She smiled back at him.

"There! There it is! You're so nice, but you sing like Jesus! You have to be trying to fool us!" he was becoming desperate. She simply smiled again, this time wider and left him hanging for an answer.

Roxas kicked back in his seat, his eyes gazing pointlessly at the roof.

"We don't have a choice." He said to Xion, who was hitting her legs with a rapid beat "We have to accept her." Xion stopped drumming.

"Why? She obviously tricked us!" she complained. Roxas remained unchanged.

"Even if she did, who else do we have?"

"Each other! We can totally pull this off on our own!" rallied Xion. Roxas smiled and his eyes drifted shut.

"No Xion," he laughed "we need her."

* * *

Namine wasn't dazed by the boy's behaviour; she knew what they were thinking. They were shocked that a little girl could sing a rock song. What really annoyed her though was that the boy and girl hadn't even told her their names.

The day passed with ease and it wasn't long before she was in her front yard again, rolling in the freshly cut grass. She couldn't stop thinking about the audition either, was she going to get in? She had heard some other great singers, so how well could have she done? But her mind came to peace when she realized that she must have done exceptionally as the boy came running after her. But who was he and her? They wore lower class clothes, with large slogans, greyed whites and various rings.

"Namine!" a female voice called, it was the popular Kairi. "I heard you auditioned for that band today." Namine rolled over to face the socialite who was dressed for a Friday night.

"I did, who told you?" she replied.

"I heard Roxas telling one of his friends at school, Axel I think it was." Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas? Blond hair, blue eyes, palish skin?"

"The one and only!" Kairi winked.

"He was the one directing the try outs, him and his friend burst out in laughter when I arrived."

"I would have too, I mean seriously, it's like a rock band and your so…" Kairi laughed before drifting off.

"I get it, I'm stereotyped" Namine rolled her eyes "don't you have a party to get to?"

Kairi left without saying anything else.

* * *

**Hey look! A chapter and this is like 2 words longer! Yay! Please review too!**


End file.
